Dark Twist
by KittenMinion
Summary: In an AU, Livvie, Caleb - a 300 year old dhampire - and FBI Agent Reed share one night of pleasure and dark needs.


"I'm only doing this for _my_ Livvie, you understand me, Agent?"

"Yes." Reed ground out, the muscles in his shoulders bunching with the strain of keeping his balance. His forehead was wet with sweat, his breathing fast. Hanging from the ceiling would do that to a person, Livvie thought. She should know. How many times had she been in Reed's position? One hundred times? Two hundred? Livvie smiled. She'd lost count.

"Yes, what?" Caleb asked, his voice even. Yet, there was no mistaking the authoritative tone in his voice. It wasn't something Caleb had to work at. The man was fucking bossy by nature.

Reed's jaw clenched. "Yes, sir."

Caleb twirled the cane. It made a whistling sound that was new to Livvie, but she noticed the sound made Reed's skin break out in goosebumps. And she totally got that. Something about the action mixed with the sound had her reacting the same way. Though not so much to the cane itself than to the man wielding the implement like an extension of his own arm.

Fuck, how many times had Caleb beat someone for pleasure? Pain?...Fun? The thought made both Livvie's stomach twist and her sex tingle. Even after all this time, Caleb still had the same effect on her. She was such a fucking masochist. She feared him just as much as she loved and lusted for him.

"Better." Caleb acknowledged. "You should know that my motives for giving into Livvie's..." He paused to look at her and his mouth lifted at one corner, one sharp fang peeking out from his god-perfect lips. Would she ever get over those damn smiles? "...nagging," The bastard continued. "aren't entirely selfless." Livvie rolled her eyes, but she was fighting a smile.

Then Caleb leaned in so close to Reed's face it almost looked like Caleb was about to kiss him.

Her sex pulsed.

"I really couldn't pass up the opportunity to beat the living fuck out of you, Agent." Caleb breathed the words right into Reed's face. Reed couldn't have moved away if he'd wanted. The handsome FBI agent hung from the ceiling, his hands restrained in his own handcuffs. "You're not a stupid man, Reed. I'm sure you knew this before I even agreed to this. I don't like you. In fact, I'm fairly certain I hate you. I don't like you near my Livvie, and I would love nothing more than to help you with that breathing problem of yours."

The suspended Agent would be able to smell the shot of whiskey Caleb had drunk earlier. Livvie was suddenly jealous. There was very little that could compare to the feeling of having all that intensity directed at you; that barely leashed violence that always seemed to surround Caleb, completely focused on you. No matter who he was now, Caleb would always be just _this_ side of sociopathic. And handsome beyond compare.

Caleb backed off without so much as touching Reed. Livvie pouted in disappointment. Was a little man on man action too much to ask?

"But Livvie likes you. Which only makes my hate for you exponentially greater." Caleb's eyes shifted suddenly. Half vampires like Caleb weren't hard to piss off. They might be half human, but their other half was a dangerous predator. They were territorial by nature, so it was safe to say that Caleb and Reed would never ever be besties. "Nonetheless," Caleb continued, "here we are, about to fulfill this dirty little need of yours."

Caleb's grin was scary. All fangs and black eyes.

Reed scoffed. "Yeah, well, you should be in prison, you sick fuck. Nothing would make me happier than seeing you in an orange jumpsuit behind filthy metal bars."

Caleb moved around Reed until he stood behind the restrained FBI Agent again.

"I doubt that, Agent Reed. You seem to like me just fine standing right here holding this finely crafted cane, ready to take it to your flesh."

Caleb gave Reed a tolerant smile, his face going back to human.

Caleb's bare torso looked golden and shiny under the track lighting of the finished basement, his eyes darker than his Caribbean blue, like sparkling sapphires. Livvie couldn't take her eyes off him. It was the same every time they were in this space together. The instant she crossed the threshold of the basement door, all her senses went on hyperdrive. She _breathed_ Caleb in here. Out there, she was an independent successful woman, but in here, in this world Caleb and Livvie had created, she was Caleb's. _His_ Kitten.

The room certainly wasn't a full on kink room, not by a long shot. But it did have a few of Caleb's...special playthings. Like the pipe Reed now hung from. It was the color of fresh blood, and to others it might look like a cleverly disguised plumbing fixture – the red paint tastefully accentuating the decor of the room. But to them, to Caleb and Livvie, it was something used for pleasure. Or in Reed's case, pleasure _and_ pain.

"Asshole."

"That's it? No witty comeback? I'm disappointed, Agent."

Reed kept his mouth shut, but fire burned in his eyes. Lust or hate, Livvie couldn't tell.

Running the end of the rattan cane (Caleb had told her that's what it was called) down Reed's spine, Caleb spoke in that quiet, commanding tone. "But alas, my hate and the desire to help you stop breathing will have to be put on hold for tonight." Caleb paused, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He flexed his hand around the cane. "Livvie's desires come first. So I _will_ beat you to an inch of your life. Now breathe, Agent Reed."

Caleb didn't give any more warming before the cane was making a _thwack_ sound against Reed's back.

"Sweet fuck." Reed groaned, his entire body jolting from the blow.

"This is just a warm up, Agent Reed."

The next hit came in the heels of the first, and Reed closed his eyes in what looked like bliss. His deep moans made Livvie feel tingly in certain places.

She was transfixed by the two men, each in their own little world. Caleb's face was a mask of concentration and pleasure. Not sexual pleasure exactly, but the pleasure one would feel at hurting someone who had hurt you.

That was not the case with the handsome agent.

Matthew Reed was hard. His naked cock twitched whenever Caleb brought the cane down on his flesh. Livvie blatantly stared at it. At Reed. At Caleb. The sight before her was not what she'd been expecting.

When Livvie had learned of Matthew's needs, a spark of curiosity had ignited in her belly. But this wasn't at all what she'd imagined...and she'd done a lot of it. She wasn't wincing, or hating the sight of Caleb beating another person. She wasn't hating any of it. The complete opposite actually, Livvie thought, as she swallowed hard. There was a warmth spreading from her cheeks to her chest and down between her thighs.

In the past five years since Reed and Livvie had become friends, Reed had come to visit her on all his vacations away from the FBI, much to Caleb's dismay. When Reed had first confided in her about his...unusual tastes in pleasure, Livvie admitted she hadn't known what to do with the information. Curiosity at the why, how, and with whom plagued her late at night. She'd sometimes lie awake imagining Reed in various scenarios. When those scenes had morphed into ones starring Caleb, Reed, and her, she could no longer hide how much the idea fascinated her. So she'd gone to Reed and confessed. At first Reed had been shocked. But shock had quickly turned to interest. It had glowed brightly in his eyes.

Convincing Caleb had been the real fucking mission.

"Kitten, you're drooling." Caleb said suddenly. Livvie jumped a little at the sound of his voice, her cheeks flushing at getting caught.

She glanced at him. "Am not."

"Yes, you are. Do you see something you like?"

Reed was breathing heavy, and he moaned quietly as he watched her.

She swallowed, her gaze going back to Caleb.

"There are two hot guys before me. One completely nude, the other one is getting there. What do you think, Caleb?"

Caleb growled. "I'm the only one you should be drooling over."

"Oh, I am. But you have to admit, Reed looks good hanging there with you as a backdrop."

Caleb raised an eyebrow, but her comment seemed to pacify him. The rattan stopped. She'd counted five strikes.

"Is your pussy wet, Kitten?" Caleb twirled the cane again, making the air whistle in that toe curling way. His gaze remained on the cane as if her answer was inconsequential.

Livve admitted she loved this dominant side of his personality. Caleb didn't even have to try. He just was.

"Caleb…" She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say. How far he wanted her to go. Livvie was sure he'd caught her staring down Reed with lust in her eyes, so what exactly did Caleb intend to do with her? With Reed?

"Show me, Kitten. Show me what I'll be sinking my cock into shortly." He said softly, his eyes lifting to meet hers.

Oh fuck, oh Jesus. Livvie squirmed in her spot on the couch. Her cheeks warming.

She quickly looked to Reed who was still watching the exchange, his eyes half-mast but intense on Livvie's face. What was Reed thinking? Did he feel the same pull to Livvie that she did to him? Because, truth be told, Livvie was enjoying becoming more than a spectator in this fascinating little scene. The question was, how far would Caleb let her go? And did she want to?

"Kitten. Now." Caleb said. Livvie peeled her eyes away from Reed. Caleb's own eyes were narrowed on her, his gaze unexpectedly heated. She moved her eyes down his body. His black trousers were tented at the crotch.

Oh fuck yeah.

He still stood behind Reed, his arms hanging loosely at his side, the cane in one hand. His Caribbean blue eyes were even darker now, just the way they always got right before he fucked her.

"Right here, Caleb?" She shot a nervous glance at Reed. Their eyes met. Livvie swallowed. Reed was looking at her with an odd expression, almost like he was confused. He obviously hadn't seen this turn of events coming. Well neither had Livvie. But that didn't mean her pussy wasn't tingling at the thought of letting Reed see how wet she was.

Yes, she wanted this. Wanted Reed. Not the same way she always wanted Caleb – in that all-consuming way that sometimes made it hard to breathe. But her attraction to Reed was hard to ignore now that she'd admitted it to herself.

Slowly, Livvie opened her legs as she brought her eyes back to Caleb. The hot pink panties she'd worn would do nothing to hide her arousal. Caleb's eyes burned with fire, but she dared not look to Reed. She was still unsure where Caleb was in this whole thing. Would he allow her to touch Reed? Kiss him? Would Caleb let Reed watch while Caleb took Livvie? Or was he only torturing Reed? Livvie snorted. Yeah, that was probably it. This _was_ Caleb she was talking about, after all. Sharing certainly wasn't one of his virtues.

"Oh, Kitten, you're soaked." The way he said it made Livvie feel breathless. Nodding, she began to close her legs.

"No." Caleb snapped. "Leave them open." Livvie startled at his tone, but instantly spread her legs again. "I didn't give you permission to close them. Keep them spread, but remove your panties."

Livvie's eyes widened, a shiver started at her scalp and ran down to her nipples. Fuck her, Caleb was going to let Reed see her naked sex? What the hell was going on here? Not that she was complaining or anything, she really wanted this night to go further than what they'd all discussed, but shit, Livvie was suddenly feeling confused as hell!

Did Caleb want her to show them just how badly she wanted this threesome? And, whoa, threesome? Livvie almost laughed. That escalated pretty damn quickly.

_Liar. That's what you wanted all along_, her mind supplied. Fine, whatever, Livvie thought, it was true.

"I won't ask again, Kitten." His voice was sugar on steel.

"Yes, Caleb." Livvie reached down and slid the panties down her hips, and then past her thighs until they were a pink pool of cotton at her feet.

Livvie couldn't look up. Her head remained bowed as she felt the room's temperature shoot up at least 10 degrees. Someone was breathing pretty hot and heavy, but she didn't dare look up to see which of the two men it was.

"Come here, my Kitten."

Rising from the couch, Livvie went to Caleb. She didn't even attempt to do a sexy walk. She wanted to get to him too damn badly. Plus, a sexy strut would take a lot of grace and coordination. Of which Livvie had none.

When she reached him, Caleb's eyes were intent as he looked at her. He searched her face for a moment as power began to wash over her. Livvie shivered. His eyes shifted colors like a kaleidoscope, moving quickly over every single feature of Livvie's face. His nose flared several times, and what he was looking for, Livvie had no idea. But a few heartbeats later he must have found it, because one of his hands was suddenly cupping her jaw and his mouth was crashing down on hers.

And then Livvie was drowning in Caleb, Reed long forgotten. She barely even noticed when Caleb's hand pushed the strap of her dress down her shoulder, or when he yanked the entire bodice of her grey jersey dress past her breasts.

A sharp pain in her bottom lip made Livvie gasp. She tried to pull back, but Caleb's hold on her face tightened, a low snarl leaving his parted lips, the vibrations of the sound feeling oddly possessive against her lips.

Caleb didn't stop. He kept kissing her, his lips closing over her bottom one, sucking a little too hard.

Livvie tasted blood, and the memory of Caleb's bite flooded her. Her entire body reacted. She melted against Caleb.

"Shhh." Caleb soothed. "Not yet, Kitten. I'm not nearly done." He said, stroking her hair.

Trailing the hand that had been holding her jaw down to her shoulder, Caleb pushed her back gently.

"Remove the rest of your clothing and then go on the other side of Reed. Facing him."

Blinking out of her daze, Livvie did as she was told. But not without a stomach full of butterflies.

She kept her eyes lowered as she moved in front of Reed. She had no idea if he was even conscious anymore, or if he'd seen any of what had just happened with Caleb. He'd seem to be bordering on passing out. Which would be kinda great, since Livve was suddenly feeling shy with Reed. The relationship they'd developed had been a comfortable friendship. They laughed easily. Fought like brother and sister. Sometimes even bickered as if they were a couple. Now that she thought back on it, it was possibly all a kind of foreplay. One she'd never had the sense to see. But now, with this? This – it was the real deal.

"Good little kitten." She heard Caleb say. "Now, I want you to hold Reed because, Kitten, he's going to need you. I'm going to beat him some more, but this time, I won't stop at one gate." Livvie could hear the eager smile in Caleb's voice. Reed should be afraid. He should be _very_ afraid. An eager Caleb was a dangerous Caleb.

"Agent, are you with us?" Caleb asked.

Finally looking up, Livvie saw that Reed was already looking at her. His eyes were entirely too focused for someone who had been recently beaten with a cane. He was regarding her strangely. As if he'd never seen her before until now.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Waiting on you, you fucker. I need more." Reed said to Caleb, but his eyes remained on Livvie.

_WHACK_! Caleb's open hand landed hard against Reed's naked ass. Once. Twice. Three times.

"What the fuck?!" Reed groaned out. It sounded like he wanted to hate what Caleb had just done, but the pleasure had made it impossible to sound convincingly annoyed.

"If you're going to act like a whiny woman, then I'll treat you like one."

"Fuck you, Caleb."

"No, Agent. Not quite yet. And next time you address me by my name, I'll send you home without breaking a single inch of your skin."

Livvie could see the muscles in Reed's throat move as he swallowed hard, his brows drawing together as he continued to gaze at her.

Caleb must have sensed Reed backing down because he said, "That's what I thought, Agent."

Livvie wanted to laugh. Seeing Reed flustered was really fucking funny, but the throb in her sex was making it damn hard to concentrate long enough to do anything other than pant lustfully.

_Very sexy, Livvie. Very. Sexy. _

_Not. _

"Reed, I want you to give me your safeword again. Because once I start, I won't stop until I have two complete gates decorating your skin."

Her eyes widened because Livvie knew what a single gate felt like. A gate, as Caleb had explained to her once, was four strikes about two inches apart, and then a fifth strike diagonally across the four. A single cane strike hurt like hell. She couldn't even imagine two full gates back to back.

Reed would probably tease her and say, _"My masochist is bigger than yours."_

Livvie mentally snickered. Yes, well, that wasn't the only thing of Reed's that was big.

"My safeword is red." Reed answered.

"Red." Caleb repeated. "Good."

Eyes still glued to Reed's face, Livvie could see Caleb moving around behind Reed in her peripheral vision. But for the life of her, she couldn't peel her eyes away from Reed.

There was an excited gleam in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine. His body was vibrating with anticipation, and when she looked down, his cock was so hard that it had to be painful. When her eyes landed on his penis, it jumped a little. Almost like it was giving her an excited little wave. Livvie smiled wide. Would it be rude if she didn't wave back…maybe with her mouth on that blushing head?

"Kitten. Please stop fucking Reed with your eyes and pay attention." Shit. Fuck. Crap. She quickly removed her eyes from Reed's dick and looked to Caleb. Livvie couldn't read Caleb's tone, which always annoyed her. The words were said entirely too casually to be a good thing. She couldn't decide if he was upset that she'd been eyefucking Reed or if he…maybe liked it.

"Sorry, Caleb." Livvie said and lowered her eyes to the floor.

Caleb abruptly laughed. It was a rich sound that was full of sunshine and warmth. Livvie looked up again, and then her insides were melting at the image Caleb painted. No one could have bathed in that sound and not fallen in love with him just a little bit.

It's what had made him deadly good in his previous profession, Livvie's mind reminded her, but she quickly pushed those thoughts back. They had no place here, or anywhere in their lives. That was from a different lifetime. He wasn't that Caleb anymore. Now he was _her_ Caleb.

Refocusing, she saw that Caleb's head was thrown back and he was laughing as if she'd said the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard, the asshole. But, damn, did he look beautiful. The low lighting in the room illuminated the blonde strands of his hair, and his chiseled chest had a gold luster to it. He was magnificent. He looked like a real life angel.

Caleb's dark blue eyes met hers and the points of his fangs peaked out from under his top lip.

Okay, well, maybe not an angel exactly, but more of the fallen variety.

"Oh, my wicked little kitten, you're such a liar." Caleb said to Livvie, laughter still on lips. "You're not really sorry. No, I think you're enjoying this very much. And I think you forget that I can smell just how good you're eyefucking Reed."

Her jaw dropped. Oh my god, he'd actually said that. She couldn't even look at Reed now. Hell, she couldn't look at Caleb either. He'd known all along, the jerk. Caleb had known she wanted Reed.

"That's okay, Kitten. I'm not angry." His tone was silky…too silky. Caleb eyes gleamed with mischief.

Livvie could do nothing more than swallow as Caleb licked one of the fangs as he began to step closer to Reed. Caleb didn't stop until his naked chest was pressed against Reed's back.

Reed hissed and squirmed, but when Livvie glanced at his face, his eyes were closed shut in what looked like pleasure.

"The salt in my sweat burns exquisitely on the welts, doesn't it, Agent?" Oh God, Caleb's lips were pressed against Reed's nape. The hand that wasn't holding the cane was slowly sliding up Reed's flat stomach.

Reed whimpered. He. Actually. Whimpered. But it was a sound, Livvie could tell, he'd fought to hold back. As if he didn't want to give Caleb the satisfaction of knowing he affected Reed so.

But then Caleb dragged his tongue down the side of Reed's neck, and Reed moaned so loud, Livvie almost came all over herself. Fuck, these boys were going to be the death of her. Death by male hotness. Best death ever.

Reed was trembling as if he was cold. Livvie knew he wasn't, knew exactly what that felt like. It was the "Caleb Effect". Though she'd never use that term to Caleb's face. His head would cease to fit through doorways.

"Don't you dare fucking come, Agent. You don't have my permission." Caleb growled against Reed's skin. Reed made a frustrated noise. Livvie felt for him, she really did. She'd been in his position many times. The Caleb Effect was pure sweet fucking torture.

Caleb ran his nose up and down Reed's neck, undoubtedly using his vampy senses to catalog all of Reed's current "feelings". Again, not a word she'd use with Caleb.

But, damn, what a sight they both made. Livvie felt her legs begin to tremble, and her skin to heat from the inside out as Caleb continued to tease Reed. Reed was failing miserably at keeping control of his body. Oh man, she couldn't have fantasized this moment better if she'd tried.

This night was taking on a crazy-ass turn that now felt like she was in a totally different universe. Caleb touching Reed. Reed loving it. Caleb ordering her to stand naked before Reed.

She took a deep breath. Holy hell, Livvie almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She hoped this never ended.

When Reed finally had himself under control, Caleb released him. Caleb's eyes landed on Livvie and she knew he was gauging her reaction. Well, he wouldn't find anything other than a wet pussy and a watering mouth.

One corner of Caleb's mouth lifted knowingly. "Now, Kitten. Hold onto our dear Agent Reed. He's going to need your support in a second."

Caleb lifted the cane in the air, and Livvie had only a second to jump forward and wrap her arms around Reed's waist. Then she heard the cane whistle through the air and land against Reed's back. Reed's breath whooshed out, a guttural sound leaving his throat.

Livvie tightened her arms on Reed as another hit came. She didn't want to get in the way of the cane, so she gripped Reed by his ribs. Livvie's body was being jolted along with Reed's with every hit, and the feeling of it, she realized, was surprisingly erotic. She was nude and her nipples were pressed tightly against Reed's chest, the scent of him _everywhere_. When she tilted her face up to his, Reed's eyes were closed in obvious ecstasy. His lips were parted, and every time Caleb landed another blow, his mouth would open further and he'd moan deep in his throat. She could see his tongue, wet and inviting inside his mouth. Livvie's own mouth watered. God, how she wanted to kiss him. How she wanted to know what the pain on his face tasted of – the pain that transformed into something so fucking beautiful. Livvie wanted to melt into his skin, to feel it from within him.

She shivered. Hard.

Then Livvie's eyes met Caleb's over Reed's shoulder. There was so much said between the two of them in the space of those few heartbeats that an instant later, she let go of all hesitation. Caleb would allow her to have Reed any way she wanted him. Under Caleb's watchful eyes, of course, under his rules, but have him she would.

One side of Caleb's lips lifted and his tongue again licked at the sharp canine peeking out from his full pink lips.

"Take him, Kitten." Caleb rumbled low, and she doubted Reed had heard because it almost felt like Caleb was speaking into her mind. "He's yours."

She inhaled sharply at the craziness of that statement, because as far as she knew, Caleb could only read her thoughts sometimes. Not speak _into_ her mind.

Livvie dug her nails into the soft flesh of Reed's ribs, making his hard cock jump against her belly. _He's yours_. Fuck her, but she loved the sound of that – of having Reed belong to her even if it was only for one night. She knew Caleb's nature would never be okay with sharing Livvie with another person, but tonight Caleb was giving her the green light and she wasn't about to question it. This night was turning utterly unbelievable.

Lifting up on her tippy toes, Livvie used one hand to hold Reed's face to hers, fingers digging none too gently into his jaw.

"I'm going to taste your pain, Reed." He had no chance to protest before her lips were meeting his. Livvie didn't even try to hide her moan of delight. A moan that Reed swallowed greedily as his tongue began to lick and suck at hers.

There was one more jolt and then Reed was pulling back sharply, his hiss of pain louder than all his previous ones. Her gaze found Caleb's and her knees went wobbly.

Caleb was pressed against Reed's back, his lips closed over the side of Reed's neck. Blood lazily slid down Reed's collar bone. Livvie followed it with her eyes, but only for a second because suddenly Caleb's finger was slipping through the lips of her sex and she was whimpering in pleasure.

Dropping her head in what felt like slow motion, Livvie looked down her body.

Fuck. The sight of Caleb slowly teasing the lips of her wet sex was enough to take her to the edge of orgasm.

Swallowing hard, Livvie followed the golden arm up and it was as if the clouds parted and one single ray of sun shone down over Caleb. She was pathetic, she knew it, but it was exactly what looking at Caleb felt like. No matter what, he was it for her.

Caleb was the first to speak. He was addressing Reed, but his eyes remained on Livvie's, "You were getting a little too hot and bothered, Agent. Just took a little blood from…certain extra enthusiastic places."

Reed tried to struggle, but the beating and the blood loss made his movements sluggish. "You bastard, I didn't agree to a blood donation."

"Yes, you did, Agent. By accepting a vampire's invitation, you gave your consent. That's how it works." Caleb's hand didn't stop working at Livvie's sex. "You better than anyone should know, Agent. How long have you been at your current position? Five years now?" One finger slipped into Livvie. She gasped and tried not to close her eyes as pleasure hit like a tsunami.

Caleb's lips touched Reed's ear. "As the head of the Supernatural Investigation Unit, you should very well know what you're tangling with, Matthew." Caleb's voice was nearly a whisper. She felt Reed's goosebumps against her own shivery skin.

Abruptly, Reed began making choked noises that Livvie didn't understand. Was he having a seizure from all the fuckawesomeness of tonight? 'Cause Livvie could totally relate. She was close to hyperventilating herself.

Unable to take her eyes off the vampire before her, Livvie failed to catch what Caleb's other hand had been busy doing. When she finally noticed the movement, she did a double take.

"Oh my fucking god." Livvie groaned. Her pussy was on fire now. She wanted to hump something. Right. The fuck. Now. And preferably something hard.

"Is something the matter, Kitten?" Caleb cooed as his hand leisurely pumped Reed's cock. "Don't you like the view?"

Livvie tried to answer, but Caleb did a twisty thing against her clit and jerked Reed's cock at the same time. Her words got stuck in her throat, only a quiet whine making it through her parted lips. Reed groaned. She took a shuddering breath. Damn that man. It was hard to form words when he had his hands anywhere on her body, but watching him jerk off Reed? Livvie was going to come on his hand and then she'd be punished for coming without permission.

"Answer me, Kitten."

Was the man fucking serious? He was actually expecting her to answer with words? When Reed was making all those incredibly sexy noises and Livvie's eyes refused to leave Caleb's hand on Reed's pretty cock?

"Olivia." His tone was no longer playing. He was totally expecting an answer. Gah, the bastard!

Peeling her gaze from the action before her, Livvie met Caleb's eyes. His dhampire eyes. The Caribbean blue now black, the pupil surrounded by a bright yellow starburst. He was completely transformed.

Half human, half vampire, dhampires like Caleb were the best of both worlds. Able to control the blood hunger indefinitely, stronger than most non-humans, dhampires had so much power when in full vampire shift. But Caleb only went full vampy when the mood struck him. Like now apparently. There was so much more to dhampires than strength and control, things that made them unique and fascinating. But her mind refused to move past one tiny little fact that Livvie had seen firsthand.

When Caleb was in vampy mode…he fucked like the world was ending in the morning.

Anticipation burned in her belly. This was good. This was _really_ fucking good. Normal non-vampy sex with Caleb was phenomenal. Rough, bloody sex with dhampire Caleb…fuckawesome times one-thousand.

"Yes, my lord." Livvie easily slipped into the role that they played whenever he flipped his dhampire switch. Apparently, even after turning 300 years of age, Caleb still got nostalgic about his youth. "I do like the view. Very much." She could hear the tremble in her voice. Caleb wouldn't miss it either.

He smiled knowingly. "That's good, my Kitten. Now, go get on the bed for us."

_For us. _The words echoed in her head as she backed up, Caleb's fingers slipping from her sex. She instantly missed them. She wanted to turn and make her way to the bed, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the two men – Reed still being pleasured by Caleb's hand, Caleb slowly licking up the spilled blood on Reed's shoulder.

"Do as you're told, Kitten." His tone was gentle, but the order was no less demanding than when he spoke in his dominant voice.

Turning on her heels, Livvie went to the bed then lay on her back on the mountain of pillows Caleb hated so much. When she focused back on them, Caleb was now facing Reed.

"How are you doing, Agent?"

"I'm…" Reed was looking at Caleb strangely. Like with Livvie before, as if he was seeing Caleb for the first time. "I'm good. Better than good, actually."

"Good. You took the beating well. You've pleased me tonight, Agent." Caleb reached up and unlocked the cuffs. He took Reed's wrists in his hands and slowly brought them down. "Go slow, you've been in that position for a while." Caleb told Reed, his fingers gently massaging Reed's wrists and forearms.

Looking towards Livvie, Reed swallowed. She could tell by the bob of his Adam's apple that he was nervous.

"Are you okay, Livvie? I know this was your first – "

_SMACK_!

Livvie gasped as Caleb slapped Reed across the face. What the hell?

When Reed turned his face back to Caleb, his eyes were narrowed and a bright red handprint appeared on his baby smooth cheek.

"You don't address her. You don't look at her. You don't _speak_ until I give you permission, Agent. You want to top, you get the fuck out of my house."

"I wasn't – "

"You were." Caleb interrupted. "She's mine. If I feel I need to check on her wellbeing – or yours in this case – I will do so. You're not in charge here, Agent. I am." He ground out, his sharp fangs clearly visible. "Are we clear?"

Reed held Caleb's gaze for longer than Livvie would have deemed good for his health. Reed's body was rigid and full of tension. Caleb stared murder at Reed.

When Livvie thought Reed would take a shot at Caleb's face, Reed dropped his gaze instead, his body going pliant. She released a deep breath.

"On the bed, Reed. There's been a change of plans." Caleb growled as he spun away from Reed, knowing his order would be followed.

Reed had obviously learned his lesson because when he got on the bed next to her, he barely even looked at her. Livvie was disappointed. She really wanted to keep kissing Reed. He tasted like Bubble Yum gum.

When she expected to see more of Reed's chastised child face, she was so surprised when he winked mischievously at her, she almost burst out laughing. She kept herself in check, but she knew Reed could see the amusement in her eyes because his eyes were smiling back at her.

They both turned their faces back to Caleb who had stepped out from the restroom, several items in his hands.

When he was standing next to the bed, the various items in his hands arranged neatly at the foot of the bed, Caleb spoke. "No, Agent. On your hands and knees." He pointed to the spot on the edge of the bed right between Livvie's knees. "Here."

There was no way Reed could have looked more shocked. Someone could have probably told him he'd won the lottery, but he had to shoot his dog first, and Livvie was sure he wouldn't have looked as stunned as he did now. Shit, Livvie was sure _her_ own face looked equally as surprised. And, wait, did this mean what she thought it meant?

"I won't ask again, Agent. Either get moving or get going."

Reed adjusted his face, his eyes traveling over Caleb's features. If he was looking for a bluff, Reed wouldn't find it. There was no doubt in Livvie's mind that Caleb wasn't messing around. He would find nothing other than veracity in Caleb's face.

Seeming to come to the same conclusion, Reed nodded. "Okay."

In the time it took Reed to move down the bed, Caleb had removed the rest of his clothing. Livvie's heart did a little flip flop. Caleb would always have that effect on her. Nude or dressed, he was all that and a box of cupcakes.

Livvie mentally laughed at her own cheesy line, but, really, what could she say, she loved cupcakes.

"If you're done thinking about cupcakes, I want you to scoot down further."

"I wasn't thinking about cupcakes." Livvie said indignantly.

"Of course you were, Kitten."

She glowered, but scooted down to where Caleb had pointed. It left her right under Reed. Her cheeks flamed at how exposed she felt like this – her tits right in his face, her sex open and ready. All he had to do was lean in a little, and the tip of his dick would touch her wet flesh.

"Did you read my mind? You know I don't like when you do that."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "No, Kitten, I didn't. It was all over your face. You looked hungry."

Livvie huffed, but didn't say anything more. She'd wait until the scene was over, and then she'd show him hungry.

In the position she was in, she didn't get a great view of Caleb. Which was a damn shame. She really wanted to see him beat Reed again. Well, at least that's what she thought was going to happen next.

"I'm not going to beat you again, Agent." Caleb informed Reed, as if reading Livvie's mind. She narrowed her eyes at Caleb. Sensing her stare, he peeked out from behind Reed and winked at her. She wanted to be petty and stick her tongue out at him, but he didn't give her the chance.

Leaning to one side, Caleb was now in Livvie's field of view. He reached for something on the bed.

Oh fuck. Oh Jesus. Oh sweet fucking fuck. No. Way.

Caleb picked up the lube and a condom and Livvie almost really _did_ hyperventilate.

The crinkling of the condom had Livvie's stomach summersaulting.

Reed had obviously heard it too because panic laced his words as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Then without waiting for an answer, he suddenly reared up. He didn't make it far. In the next heartbeat, Caleb was shoving him back down. Reed's face ended up so close to Livvie's breasts, she could feel his warm, quickening breath against her skin.

"You know exactly what I'm doing, Agent." Caleb leaned forward and did something that made Reed's body shiver and hiss in anger at the same time. Livvie frowned. What was Caleb doing back there? God, she wanted to get up and go look!

Caleb pushed forward again, and when she heard Reed force back a moan, she knew exactly what Caleb was doing.

Because Caleb did it to her all the time.

He was teasing Reed. Teasing him by rubbing his cock up and down Reed's ass.

Livvie couldn't help it, she moaned his name. "Caleb." Her arousal felt hot and thick as it began to run down to the crack of her ass.

"Calm down, Kitten. Don't you come." Caleb hissed. And then he was grabbing a fist full of Reed's hair and pulling his head back until Reed was arched up.

"Fuck!" Reed cried. "Let me go, you fucker."

Caleb put his lips to Reed's ear. "No." Caleb said. "Now stay the fuck still and take it like a good little boy, Agent. I'll even give you permission to fuck my Kitten while I fuck you."

"Fuck you, get off of me." Reed struggled under Cable, but Caleb only yanked him back harder. "This is not happening."

"Oh really? Is that what you think, Agent?" Another thrust of Caleb's hips that Livvie knew was right to Reed's asshole if the long groan that sounded in Reed's chest was anything to go by.

"No, I won't let you. Get the fuck away. Please…" Reed began to beg. But Livvie could hear the tremble in Reed's voice clear as day.

Reed didn't really want Caleb to back off. Livvie should know. She was, after all, the queen of playing the "no" game. In fact, it was her most favorite game to play with Caleb. Livvie said no. Caleb kept coming. Livvie scratched and kicked and yelled all the while her pussy pulsed and wept…and Caleb just kept coming. Best fucking sex ever, and apparently she had more in common with Reed than she would have guessed.

Reed's dick was hard enough to hump a hole in the mattress, and his voice trembled with the difficulty of getting the words out. He might say he _really_ hated Caleb, but he didn't really _hate_ Caleb.

To someone else, the look in Reed's wide eyes could have been interpreted as panic or fear, but to someone like Livvie, like Caleb, Reed's lust and need shone brightly in his gaze.

And besides, Reed hadn't used his safeword. And judging by the heady mix of desire and anticipation that was coming off of him…he wasn't planning on it.

Caleb shoved Reed forward, coming down with him, but not releasing his hair. "I'm going to have you, Agent. Say no all you want, but in a few seconds, my cock _will_ be deep in your ass." Caleb growled.

A bottle cap popped off. Livvie's eyes went wide as her gaze locked with Reed's, and when Reed moaned and Livvie could hear a squelching noise, she knew Caleb was applying the lube.

What the hell was Livvie supposed to do now? What the fuck did you tell the man that was about to be ass fucked by your boyfriend? Relax your muscles and just let it happen? Or maybe, Caleb's monster of a dick will only hurt at first? Livvie wanted to laugh, this was so damn crazy.

"Kitten, now would be the time to have Agent Reed to your little heart's content." Caleb said sharply. "Consider it your one and only Free Pass."

Well, okay then.

Wasting no time, Livvie leaned up and kissed Reed. And then everything just took off like a race horse. One of Reed's hands was in her hair and he was kissing her with lips and tongue and teeth. Livvie was scratching the fuck out of him because everything that had transpired tonight was mounting up, and Livvie's body felt like it had a live wire pressed against it.

Behind Reed, Caleb was whispering encouragements, dirty words. Telling her how gorgeous she was, how hard and how long he was going to fuck her after he sent Reed home – how much cum he was going to leave inside her when he finally decided to come. Livvie didn't know how she had managed not to orgasm then and there. Her senses were on overload.

"Ah fuck!" Reed cried out. Holy hell. Caleb was entering Reed. Reed's face furrowed in pain, his breath coming in pants. "No. Wait."

"Let me in, Agent." Caleb groaned softly, but his voice remained firm. "Stop squeezing and let me in."

Livvie put her hands on either side of Reed's face and brought him down to her chest, offering him her breasts. Reed looked up at her once before his eyes darkened, and then he was at her breasts, suckling and licking.

Trembling from the pleasure, Livvie arched up, her legs wanting to wrap around Reed's hips to pull him down to where she needed his dick so badly. But Caleb was pulling at Reed's hips, pulling them back on his own dick, breathing heavy as Reed groaned and whimpered against Livvie's tits.

"That's it. That's a good little boy. So hot." Caleb was murmuring, "And tight."

So much happened in the next few minutes that Livvie felt like she was watching from outside her body. Caleb began fucking Reed, Reed devoured Livvie. Caleb adjusted them so that Reed was now fucking Livvie as Caleb fucked him. Or fucked them both was more like it. Caleb directed the thrusts, his hands reaching for both Reed and Livvie, squeezing here, smacking there, fingering this and biting that. After a while, it felt like a dance and Caleb was leading it all.

It could have been minutes or hours when she felt them reach a crescendo.

A hand tangled in her hair, and then she was being tugged back hard enough to make her eyes water. God, but it felt good. She knew who it was instantly. Caleb knelt behind Reed who was fucking Livvie. She turned and matched Reed's position on hands and knees. Caleb pulled until her back arched and she met Caleb's furious eyes.

Her pussy pulsed around Reed's cock, making him groan and bury his face further into the side of her neck.

Caleb's answered was to reach around Reed and squeeze one of her tits, hard. Livvie whimpered.

Jesus, she was so ready to come, she'd began to think of that one pair of Caleb's dirty socks that had gotten lost behind the washer. When she'd found it, it had had days to ferment behind there. The smell was something she would never ever forget. Even _that_ wasn't helping her keep her orgasm at bay.

"Enjoy this, Kitten," Caleb began, as the slap of skin on skip began to sound faster and harder and the grunts and groans to become louder, desperate, "because this is the only time that I will ever allow another man into your body."

Caleb thrust impossibly faster.

"Your pretty little pussy is mine. Mine." He was saying, "It's been mine, it will always be mine."

Thrust. Thrust.

"Mine, Kitten. Every last inch of you, mine." Caleb voice was a snarl now, "And for tonight, this tight little asshole is mine too, Agent. Mine"

He released her hair, his hands going back down to grip Reed's hips as Reed's cock began to move urgently inside her.

"Come, Kitten. Let Agent Reed feel what he will never have again. Show him how beautifully you come for your master."

And Livvie did.


End file.
